theotherkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Abilities
Magical Abilities 'are special powers that drastically augment peoples capabilities beyond a normal humans. Most fairies, trolls, and other mystical beings have magical/mystical abilities. Users Fairies * [[Princess Astral|'Princess Astral]]: As a fairy, she has the ability to manipulate magical and mystical forces. (Not known if she has amplified abilities because she is an Athenian Princess). * King Oberon: As a fairy, he has the ability to manipulate magical and mystical forces. (Not known if he has augmented abilities because she is a Athenian King). * Queen Titania: As a fairy, she has the ability to manipulate magical and mystical forces. (Not known if she has augmented abilities because she is a Athenian Queen). * Versitude: As the realm's most trusted advisor and confidante, she has the abilities of all Athenians. With this, she gains stronger abilities and can''' do certain things that even the species can't do. She also has her way of using her mystical abilities for her ends. * 'Peaseblossom: '''Like a normal wood fairy, she can fly and levitate. She can also control and create plants. Trolls * [[Brendoni|'Brendoni]]: Being half fairy and half troll, he has both of the abilities. But, his powers seem to be weaker that a normal fairy's or a normal troll's. List of Abilities * Magical Aura: '''Every fairy has a unique magical aura that means how strong their magic really is and of their own signature color; Astral's is light blue, King Oberon's is bright green, and Queen Titiana's is red. * '''Aura Sense: '''A fairy can sense wherever a person may be by feeling their own vital essence or life-force. * '''Emotional Power Link: '''Every fairies (and other mystical beings) have there powers linked to there emotion. (For example: if Astral gets mad, she may float and start to generate electricity). * '''Electrokinesis: Most fairies (and other mystical beings) can electrocute and manipulate their color energy lightning and electricity. * Winged Flight: All fairies (and maybe a few other mystical beings) have the ability to open their energy wings and transfer their matter into energy. Then they are able to fly in the air in the form of a will-o-the-wisp. ** Levitation: Most fairies (and maybe other mystical beings) are able to float when their emotions go crazy. Rage and happiness are the most likely emotions to stir this ability. * Enchantment/Love Inducement: Every fairy are able to make people fall in love with other people; though not with her. Oswald mentions that no one can resist the siren's song, implying that they also have the power of enchantment but, unlike fairies, they can make people fall in love with the sirens rather than other people. * Glimmering/Memory Erasure: Every fairy (and other mystical beings) are able to make one forget the last thirty seconds of what has transpired or what he/she had said then. * Magical Energy Blasts: Every fairy (and other mystical beings) are able to project their color energy as bolts and beams of magical energy with or without her strong willpower. They are capable of causing quite a lot of damage with this power. * 'Animal Telepathy: '''Every fairy (and other mystical beings) is able to communicate telepathically with animals and understand their thoughts and words; such as squirrels, birds and mice. * '''Empathy: '''Every fairy (and other mystical beings) show that they can sense and understand feelings and emotions, and even alter them if need be. As evidenced by Astral, they lose this ability during an Other Walk. * '''Supernatural (Physical) Condition: '''Every troll (and other mystical beings) have a superhuman condition making him stronger, faster, and more durable than most humans. ** '''Supernatural Strength: '''Every troll (and other mystical beings) are able to pick up things that are unheard of for a human. ** '''Supernatural Hearing: '''Every troll (and other mystical beings) are able to hear from very far distances. * 'Magic: 'Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) beings are able to wield magic and manipulate magic and cast spells. ** '''Magic Reversal: '''Most mystical creatures (like Versitude) can reverse a spell or magical powers as seen with Astral's sickness in ''Cold Season. * 'Nature Manipulation: '''Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) can manipulate and alter nature itself. ** '''Plant Manipulation: '''Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) can manipulate plants and vines. * 'Shapeshifting: '''Most mystical creatures can cast a spell and can morph into any form she desires. ** '''Shadow Morphing: '''Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) can morph into a black shadow; which practically makes her invisible. * '''Telekinesis: '''Versitude (not any other mystical creature) has proven that she can manipulate matter with her mind. ** '''Telekinetic Blast: '''Versitude has proven that she can send a blast of telekinetic energy at matter. * '''Teleportation: '''Most mystical creatures can teleport across long distances in the blink of an eye. * '''Time Manipulation: '''Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) can manipulate and control time as they see fit. ** '''Temporal Stopping: '''Very powerful mystical creatures (like Versitude) can stop time temporarily. Only other fairies can resist this ability. Trivia Category:The Other Kingdom Info Category:Magical Abilities